Draco's Flight
by Bing Bing 9312
Summary: Set after the war, Draco has business to attend to in New York and he has to take a muggle plane. On the plane, he'll meet none other than Luna Lovegood. How will Draco handle being stuck with the loony girl for their entire flight?


A.N/ Hey guys. So, usually I despise short little stories like this. However, while I was doing my math, it just kind of popped out of nowhere and I decided to write it. Now, anyone who knows me, knows that there was a lie in that sentence and where it is. Why would I be doing my math when I could be on fanfiction? I wouldn't. Anyway, this is just a short little story about Draco Malfoy and his first flight on an airplane after the war has ended. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you don't, I'll kill you. *narrows eyes threateningly* Anyway, that's all. Bye!

Draco's Flight

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He hated muggles. Why did he do business with them anyway? The stupid idiots. He had to meet one of his clients in New York and this particular client was rather stubborn. The client's name was David or something. Well, David had insisted that Draco fly to New York at his expense and when he arrived there, he would have a limo waiting for Draco. Draco, of course, had refused but this David guy was a persistent little bugger and Draco had finally had to give in. So, there he was, a noble pureblood and the only Malfoy heir, standing in a muggle airport.

He looked down at his ticket again and scowled. He didn't know where the bloody hell he was supposed to be going. It was bad enough when he didn't know what the guy was talking about at the front doors. He didn't want to walk through the stupid beeping thing that looked dangerous. Then, there was the whole wand issue. The stupid 'security' people thought it was suspicious and Draco had had to curse them to get them to let him through.

He quickly pulled his attention back to the here and now. It was done with and thinking about the incidents was only going to annoy him. Besides, he needed to get to this 'tarminal' thingy, which Draco thought sounded like a disease, before he was late for his plane. He walked around a little before he finally gave up and plopped down on one of the gross looking benches. He blew out a sigh of anger. Then, as he was about to get up and leave, he saw it. The way onto the plane. He grinned. He knew he could do it. After all, if these pathetic muggles could find their way around, surely _he_ could.

He grabbed his bags and boarded the plane. He saw that he must have been one of the last people on because there were only three seats still empty. Two were next to each other but there was a bag in one of them. He then saw that the other seat was next to a really gorgeous woman and made his way there. He smirked and asked, "Is this seat taken?" She looked up at him and laughed. Draco frowned. She saw this and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. My boyfriend is up talking to the pilot but he'll be back in a minute and I very highly doubt he would appreciate it if he saw you with me"

Draco smiled a little and apologized before turning to go to the other open seat he had seen only to be stopped dead when he saw someone familiar sitting in the seat adjacent to the one he was about to sit in. There was no way that was who he thought it was. "Hello Malfoy. You'd better sit down soon or the nargles might decide to come out. They like planes you know." Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice drifted towards him. He stared in horror.

"Oh no." he groaned quietly. He stored his bags and then quite dejectedly sat down in his seat. Luna stared at him as he tried his hardest to ignore her. He sighed. "This is going to be the longest two hours since I graduated from Hogwarts." Luna dreamily added, "Actually, it will be three hours." How the hell did she figure _that_? The plane took off at five and it said on the ticket that they would arrive at New York at seven. "See, it's daylight saving time today. And at six, the clock will be turned back an hour so we'll technically be arriving at 8. Which means it'll be a three hour flight." His eye twitched a little. He stood corrected. This would be the longest _three_ hours of his life, period. He sighed

He was quite happy when the flight attendant said they could get up. He got up with the pretense of going to the bathroom. That, however, was before Luna said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I saw a rather crazy looking couple headed for it." His eyebrows rose. Who was _she_ to call anyone crazy? That was before he saw that the hot chick from before was missing and her boyfriend was too. Draco swallowed and smoothly sat back down. However, not before his eye twitched some more.

Luna continued her staring and Draco found it harder and harder to ignore her. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and snapped, "What? Why are you staring at me?" Luna blinked. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "No reason." She then turned to look out the window and started humming Lady Gaga. Draco had adopted an incredulous look on his face as his eye started twitching again. He stood up and grabbed his bags. He pulled out his wand and shrunk them. He then shoved them in his pocket and obliviated the muggles. There was no way he was staying on this plane with this loony girl another second. It was worth the risk of getting splinched. He raised his wand and he was gone. He was apparating to New York. His client's pride be damned.

Luna looked over at Mafoy and saw that he was gone. She shrugged. He had probably faced the crazy couple to go to the bathroom. Oh well. She went back to staring out the window and started humming. This time it was Barney.


End file.
